Ino's Lust for Love
by Leon Dremix
Summary: This is a love lust story about Ino and Sai based after the fourth ninja war. The story is set 3 years after the war and shows an insight of Ino's world and how she becomes attracted to Sai. This is my first story so feel free to leave a review xD
1. Ino Yamanaka

As the sun set outside Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was clearing the cash register counting all the sales made for the day. Yamanaka Flower was owned by the Yamanaka clan and it had since been run by Ino since the death of her father Inoichi during the fourth shinobi world war. It had been three years since the war and the shinobi world was at peace, there were only minor conflicts between the villages but nothing that the kages couldn't agree upon. 

Ino was now closing up the flower shop and ready to set off home, as she set upon her normal route to get home she stared into the sky pondering about love and how all her fellow class mates have either started dating or are at least making some sort of move towards the opposite sex. _I mean come on _thought Ino, _Sasuke who once was a rogue ninja ... he is now dating Sakura. Naruto and Hinata seem to be playing hard to get, Shikamaru and Temari doing their long distance relationship, Choji has been living in the cloud village with Karui and then there is Kiba who has some sort of fetish relationship with some cat women. _The only ones available thought Ino was Rock Lee..._NO he's not my type and I'm not being seen with a guy wearing some sort of onesie outfit everywhere,_ and Shino..._no way! He always looks depressed in his shades and the bugs just gross me out. _It was getting dark now and Ino had arrived home to her two bedroom apartment, as she turned the door handle to enter inside 

"What in the hell! Shika ... Shikamaru and Sai? What are you two doing in my apartment?" Ino asked with a surprised look on her face. Shikamaru and Sai were both sat at the kitchen table with Ino's laptop open. Ino's apartment was small but very well furnished and decorated, her walls were covered in pink flowery pattern wallpaper and her furniture was all of the latest fashion. 

"I needed to send Temari an email and Sai knows about computers from reading so he's helping me." Shikamaru said in a less than enthusiastic tone. Ino had no problems with Shikamaru or Choji using her things in fact she has grown accustomed to them just using her things without her permission. 

"Oh ok, say hi to Temari for me, and tell her she needs to get her sexy butt over here for a girls night out." Ino laughed. Shikamaru grinned as he clicked send for the email to go through. He got up off his chair and proceeded towards the door 

"Alright I'm heading off, Ino thanks for letting me use your laptop ... I'll see you around Sai thanks again." Ino and Sai both nodded and waved goodbye as Shikamaru closed the front door behind him. Ino looked over at Sai and smiled.

"So Sai long time, haven't seen you around ... busy with missions?" Ino asked.

"Yeah missions and trying to study how to talk to people in an appropriate way as Lady Tsunade would say." Sai chuckled.

"haha... awwww is any of that studying paying off." Ino cheekingly smiled, Sai blushed and looked towards the floor

"haha maybe." Ino started thinking to herself _He's grown up quite a lot since first meeting him._ Sai stood up off his chair

"I should probably head off as well it's getting late." Sai said looking at Ino's plush face.

"Oh ok, are you still living with Captain Yamato?" Asked Ino

"Yeah, leaving the foundation I've been looking for somewhere to stay so Captain Yamato offered a roof over my head ... we share a room together and a bed." Sai said with enthusiasm

"Um a room and a bed?" Ino's voice went a bit high pitched.

"Yes we are sleeping together." Sai answered. Ino stared straight at Sai's pale face trying not to burst out laughing _if only he knew what he was saying can be taken completely the wrong way haha. _Sai had now turned towards the front door to leave and he gave Ino a slight wave "Goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight Sai." Ino cheerfully replied.

Ino was now getting ready for bed; she undressed out of her usual short purple sleeveless blouse and her short purple mini apron dress which showed off her amazingly sexy legs. Ino was a very attractive girl but was more perceived in the village as an all business type women and all about her career, she was also due for promotion to be the leader of Konaha's intelligence division the same position that was held by her father. Ino was now in her pink short shorts and her favourite cream laced cami top which showed off her busty curves. She headed towards her living room to turn off all the lights when she spotted a picture book that looked to belong to Sai. _Oh gosh Sai must have dropped his picture book here that he always carries _Ino thought, _well I better return it to him tomorrow. _Ino picked up the picture book and preceded towards her bedroom, she was lying in bed now just thinking about her dad and about how much she really missed him. Oh _God I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry _Ino started thinking, she knew her dad would have wanted her to be happy. _I need to get my mind off all this...think of something else, think of anything else, _Ino turned over on her side and saw Sai's picture book on her bed side table. _Hmm Sai's picture book... I wonder what he draws about,_ Ino opened up the picture book in hope of seeing what Sai's world would be like but what happened next was unexpected! ... Her Jaw literally hit the soft purple bed sheets which covered her bed, her blue eyes widen at the sight of what she had just opened. Ino was now sat up in her bed in shock at the revelation at what Sai's world was full of.


	2. The Third Hokage's Memorial Day

_OH MY GOD! _Ino was in complete shock, the pictures that Sai had been drawing were definitely not what she had expected to see, in fact it was far from what she even came close to thinking was what Sai's world would be. She was now sat up on her bed with her eyes wide open glued towards Sai's picture book trying to comprehend how to process this.

_These pictures are of Sai and he's ... he's completely naked with his hands rubbing his cock. _Ino couldn't believe it still, _oh uh his cock is so big in this picture... _Ino felt a bit hot and flustered, she closed the picture book shut and quickly put it in the drawl of the bed side table. Ino was blushing at the thought of picturing Sai in a sexual way. She had not previously thought of Sai in such a perverted way before, she didn't know what to think because he isn't exactly the guy she would have pictured herself with. Lying in bed Ino started to doze off into deep thought

_He's no Sasuke, i mean they kind of look alike but their personality are so different, I haven't known him long either. I don't know, growing up my family and friends always pushed me to be with either Shikamaru or Choji and then there was that time Kiba asked me out on a date and pretended to drown so i can give him CPR. Why does finding a guy have to be so hard! _Ino Sighed_ I mean one guy is all I'm asking for... Asuma Sensei wish you were still here, you were always good with love advice._

It was now morning and the sun was up and shining bright before 7 am, RING RING RING Ino's alarm went off waking the beautiful blonde on a glorious morning. "It's morning already, need more sleep" Ino yawned, today was the third Hokage's memorial day which meant it was a public holiday which also meant there was a celebration party happening in town to celebrate the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Every year Sakura would insist hosting certain events throughout the day to get all their closest friends together. Ino was now awake and taking a shower getting ready for the day, she had planned for shikamaru to stop by her apartment so they could head off to wait for the arrival of Choji at the front gates of Konaha. Choji was returning from the cloud village for the memorial of the third Hokage.

Knock Knock "Yo Ino let's get going, Choji should be here soon" Shikamaru shouted from outside Ino's apartment door.

"Okay I'll be right out" Ino replied.

_Alright I've got my headband and I'm ready to go. _Ino closed the door behind her and off she went with Shikamaru towards the front gate, "I wonder what Sakura has planned this year" Ino said happily "ugh wouldn't know" Shikamaru replied.

"hmmm maybe something that would involve her cuddling up to Sasuke I bet!" Ino said with a jealous tone, "You still not over Sasuke?" Shikamaru chuckled and looked over at Ino who brushed off his comment.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" Choji shouted as he was approaching the gate where Shikamaru and Ino were waiting. "Choji, I've missed you" Ino said giving choji a big hug "It's good to have team 10 back together " Shikamaru said happily smiling.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were all heading over to the rendezvous point where they were all told to meet up. "How's Karui?" asked Ino, "Yeah she's really good, she's a real good cook the best in the cloud" Choji replied "I see why you like her" said Shikamaru with a cheeky smile. Team 10 all started laughing as they headed towards their destination.

Team 10 arrived at the rendezvous point meeting up with Temari and Rock Lee. Not long after Kiba, Shino and Hinata arrived with big smiles on their faces seeing their class mates. Kiba gave Choji a hi-five "Big boy back in Konaha haha" laughing as they exchange pleasantry, "Hey hey I hear your off the market yourself" Choji teased back at Kiba.

In other conversations Temari was laughing with Ino and Hinata about how Naruto is so clueless about playing hard to get and how Hinata had asked him what he would call their dog if they decided to get one and Naruto being Naruto obviously had one name for every pet RAMEN.

Team 7 had arrived with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all walking together towards the group. Sasuke had grown his hair out to the dismay of Sakura who had kept her pinkish hair short just above her shoulders. Naruto dressed in his casual orange and black track suit walking towards hinata holding her hand as everyone was now in a circle smiling at each other.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I'll like to start off the day with a spa session where the girls can all get pampered and the guys can enjoy the pools in this hot weather" Sakura announced with delight.

"YESSSS pool session!" all the boys were cheering and hi-fiving each other whiles the girls all started walking hand in hand towards Konaha's beauty day spa which had an open pool next to it.

"Um wait wait... where's Sai" Ino stopped in her track looking behind her to see if she can spot the dark haired pale boy. "Shouldn't he be here as well since he's a part of team 7?" Ino asked. All the girls stopped and looked at Sakura, "what? I invited him already, I gave the invitation to Naruto to give to team 7"

Sakura turned around and squinted her eyes at Naruto "Hey Naruto! Did you deliver the invitation to Sai?" Sakura raised her voice, "Um yes... no... um maybe? Can you repeat the question again" Naruto replied smiling in embarrassment. "I don't even know why I even bother giving you anything to do... how hard is it to deliver the invitation to one team which is your own team, TEAM 7!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

_I mean come on_ thought Sakura _Sasuke is living with me so he already knows, which means Naruto only had one person to deliver the invitation to_ Sakura continued with her thoughts of anger.

Sakura stopped in the middle of her rant, interrupted by a soft spoken voice next to her "um maybe Naruto-Kun was busy" Sakura turned to her side to see Hinata looking down at the ground. Sakura had a liking towards Hinata and was always on her side regardless of any argument.

"Well I guess maybe he forgot" said Sakura,

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll head over right now to Sai to get him" Naruto said with such enthusiasm trying to make up for his clumsiness.

"NO NO Wait! I'll get him" Ino quickly butted in, cutting off Naruto before he could take off to get his team mate Sai. All the girls had now turned towards Ino, who was turning bright red "well Hinata wants to spend time with Naruto and being a good friend of Hinata. I want her happy" Ino blurted out trying to put on a conceivable face expression.

There was a moment of silence where everyone was looking at Ino, her face was getting redder by the minute, and she had hoped no one would question her motives in wanting to go get Sai.

"INOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto Screamed

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Naruto was now smiling from ear to ear

"You were always supportive of me and Hinata" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Well duh! I am going to be one of the bridesmaids when you and Hinata get married" Ino punched Naruto softly on his shoulder.

"Wait What ! Naruto and Hinata are getting married?" The group of friends all said out loud in shock, Naruto and Hinata both blushed as everyone was now cheering and celebrating thinking they were engaged.

Ino used this opportunity to set off "Well I better get going to get Sai, I'll meet everyone at the beauty day spa" Ino said with a cheeky smirk on her face knowing that their attention were now on Naruto and Hinata.


	3. The Apartment

_Ok I'm finally here at Captain Yamato's apartment_ thought Ino; she was standing outside the front door when suddenly the door popped opened and a deep voice was heard which startled her.

"Hello Ino" Captain Yamato said frightening Ino who had taken a few steps backwards almost falling over.

"Captain Yamato! You scared the living hell out of me" Ino yelled trying to gather herself together.

_Jesus now I know why Naruto doesn't want to go on missions alone with Captain Yamato _Ino thought to herself, _he really does scare you_. Captain Yamato popped his head out to greet Ino "So sorry, I heard your footsteps walking up the wooden stairs".

Captain Yamato was the only wood style user in Konaha and over the years since the war he had been training to master his wood style jutsu.

"I'm very sorry to scare you Ino, what brings you over here?" Captain Yamato asked.

"I'm here to see Sai, our group of friends are all hanging out today" Ino replied.

"Oh ok well he's in the shower, I was just heading off to the meeting held by Kakashi... oh I mean the sixth Hokage for the memorial of the third" Yamato cheerfully smiled.

"Ok take care Captain Yamato" Ino smiled back waving as Yamato walked past her heading towards the Hokages Mansion.

Ino was now inside Captain Yamato living room looking around at how plain and bland his place looks, _who could live like this_ Ino thought. The apartment was definitely small and the furniture was very old fashioned and way past its expiration date.

"Oh hello Ino" Sai smiled as he walked out of the bathroom only in a towel.

"Hell...oo oh uh hi ya" Ino was lost for words as she stood there gasping at seeing Sai in a towel. Sai was very built and had a well toned body, his chiselled chest was very developed and had a solid 6 pack abs to accompany.

_The drawing in his picture book does not do him justice _Ino thought to herself blushing as she quickly looked away, "Uh um all our friends are hanging out today for the third Hokage's memorial day... I came to get you as your invitation was not delivered by Naruto" Ino said rushing through her sentence.

"Oh yes I heard there were plans to hang out but I decided I'm not going to attend" Sai replied.

"What! Why not? It's going to be fun and besides it's a celebration day and trust me you don't want to be alone" Ino raised her voice to try to convince Sai.

"Well when you put it that way... OK i'll celebrate with you and friends" Sai smiled.

Ino was relieved and happy to know Sai complied to attending the celebration that Sakura had planned, she wanted to use this chance to maybe get to know Sai a bit better. Sai turned and headed towards the bedroom to get changed; as he entered into the bedroom he shared with Captain Yamato he asked Ino "So where are we heading to first?"

"Oh Konaha's beauty day spa which has an outside pool next to it for you boys to play" Ino cheekily laughed.

"Pool? Um Ino I don't have like swimming shorts to wear" Sai said with a hesitant tone.

Ino headed towards Sai's bedroom and opened the door, "How do you not have swimming shorts?" Ino questioned Sai, who turned around to find Ino standing right behind him.

"Um I don't know I don't really swim and thanks for knocking" Sai said sarcastically smiling.

Ino stood firm in Yamato and Sai's bedroom which looked like a pigsty, it had dirty laundry all over the ground and had half eaten food cans on the floor. There were also empty glasses of juice on the bedside table, Ino looked like she was going to faint from the dirtiness of the room.

"You and Yamato sure live the luxury life" Ino joked looking at Sai's face who did not seem to understand the humour in the joke.

Ino walked over to Sai where he was standing next to his bag of clothes. He didn't have much clothes in his bag, most of his clothes were training gears and then there was a black suit he would wear to special occasions.

"What about this?" Ino said calmly pulling out a pair of red short shorts.

Sai looked over to see Ino holding the shortest pair of shorts any shinobi would own, it was so short it could be mistaken as a pair of briefs.

"Well these are suitable for swimming you know" Ino looked at Sai with a smile.

Sai stood there with an emotionless face; he was more concentrating on the red short shorts and thinking to himself about the last time he wore those shorts.

_Hmmmmm the last time I wore those shorts was when I was on a mission with Naruto and I was being friendly with him _Sai thought to himself_ the last words I recall Naruto saying to me was that those shorts are way too short for any guy to wear and that he does not go that way. Go that way? Hmmmmm I still need to do more research on those words. _

"Helloooooooo am I talking to myself here" Ino gently punch Sai on the shoulder.

"Oh um yes I will wear those shorts now" Sai replied grabbing the red shorts from Ino's hands.

"I'll let you get dressed" Ino said trying not to check out Sai's nicely built body as she was heading out.

Ino turned and headed out the door closing it to give Sai some privacy. There was a long 10 – 15 minutes that went passed while Sai was getting dressed and Ino had been in the living room trying to clean up the place to at least have some decency. Sai walked out of the bedroom in his red short shorts and a white tank top towards Ino and asked "Well how do I look?"

Ino glared straight at Sai's face and blushed. She grinned at Sai who looked really good in short shorts, she started analyzing his whole appearance and stopped when she got to his red shorts. Her eyes had widened when she saw there was a bulge right where his cock would be, trying to stay calm Ino looked towards the ceiling before closing her eyes trying not to think about Sai in a perverted way.

_No No No it's only the morning and I can't be thinking of Sai in this way, it's one thing to check out his body but to stare at his bulge and be thinking about how big it is? No No I'm not that kind of girl _Ino thought

She opened her eyes to find Sai standing in front of her still waiting for a reply... "You look good Sai" Ino replied.

"Thank you Ino, you know you're the only girl who actually talks to me besides Sakura" Sai smiled.

"Well everyone needs a friend and you have me as your friend" Ino smiled back at Sai.

Sai blushed at the thought of Ino acknowledging she was his friend and thought to himself _I have read somewhere that to show appreciation to your friend you can offer them hugs._

Sai moved closer to Ino and reached over to place his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer to him to whom Ino was now panicking _Um what is he doing? _

Before she could respond Sai pulled her in and gave her a hug wrapping his muscular arms around her. Ino in her state felt Sai's arms around her shoulders and body and leaned in to wrap her arms around his back and in doing so felt Sai's bulge against her inner thighs. Her mouth opened as she let out a silent moan, feeling Sai's cock up against her she quickly pulled back out of the hug and blushed.

_Oh God I felt it! I've never felt something so BIG! _Ino was feeling hot and flustered; she turned around to face the apartment door as she bit her lip and smiled. She wanted it, she wanted Sai but didn't want to alert him that she was interested, as she took a moment to gather herself she turned to face the pale dark haired boy in really tight shorts and smiled.


	4. Konaha's Beauty Day Spa

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story... I've just been on a hiatus lol but I'm back now and looking forward to writing more chapters! Thank you to everyone who has followed my story :) Means a lot to me x ... Please review my story and as always any feedback is good feedback haha. Enjoy this Chapter !**

**Leon Dremix **

* * *

><p>Ino and Sai were now outside Konaha's beauty day spa where their class mates and team mates had already entered inside.<p>

"Well I guess we should head inside where the others are probably already enjoying themselves" Ino smiled at Sai.

"Yeah let's go!" Sai replied.

Ino and Sai walked through the automatic sliding doors of Konaha's beauty day spa, its entrance had a reception area which had a few ladies there to greet them kindly. There was a hallway which led all the way to the outside pool where you can hear all the boys laughing and talking over one another.

Outside area also featured an open pool house which had glass doors which could open so the girls can still interact with the boys as they played outside in the pools.

Ino and Sai walked out towards the outside pool and the pool house which was occupied with all the shinobi girls in their towels enjoying their gossip about what's been happening in their daily lives.

"Hey... You guys finally made it" Tenten pleasantly smiled as Ino and Sai approached the group of friends.

Everyone in the group stopped their chattering when they turned around and spotted Sai in his red short shorts.

The boys all stared at Sai in utter shock and confusion except for Sasuke of course who seemed to be in his own world lying down enjoying the sun.

"Ugh Sai do your shorts come in men's size?" Kiba blurted out.

The whole group of friends all started laughing leaving Sai feeling a bit embarrassed. Ino looked over at Sai's pale face and saw the darked hair boy who she was crushing on starting to blush.

_Oh wow I didn't know he could get embarrassed _Ino thought to herself.

She looked over at Kiba who had a smirk on his face. _That damn Kiba always has to say something to always be the class clown._

"Don't listen to Kiba ... he's still hurting cause he's not getting any action from his girlfriend the cat lady" Ino remarked looking at Kiba with one eye brow raised.

Again the group of friend all burst out laughing with Sai managing to crack a smile. Ino looked over at Sai smiling knowing she had made him feel comfortable again and was actually starting to enjoy himself hanging out with friends.

"HA. HA. HA. HA. Laugh it up guys ... at least I have a girlfriend, Yo Ino do you even have a boyfriend?" Kiba cheekily smiled back at the blonde knowing full well she was not in a relationship.

Ino's face was now turning red out of embarrassment she was very conscious about her relationship status and knew that she didn't have a comeback if someone made fun of her lack of being able to find a guy.

Ino stepped back feeling nervous that she had no response to Kiba's remarks. Her thoughts were racing through her head as she couldn't think straight closing her eyes trying to gather her thoughts and not let Kiba get to her.

She felt a hand gently placed on her back to support her weight, all the thoughts in Ino's head stopped. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Sai supporting her.

"Ino does have a boyfriend... I'm her boyfriend" Sai smiled looking down at Ino.

Everyone's jaw literally hit the ground looking directing at Ino and Sai, even Sasuke couldn't help but move his eyes to see if it was true but still maintaining like he isn't a bit interested at all.

Ino was blushing, she too was as shocked as anyone else at what Sai just said.

"Um uh can you guys excuse us for a sec I just need a minute with Sai" Ino said smiling at their friends who was still dumb founded about what just happened in front of them.

Ino grabbed hold of Sai's arm and pulled him along as she walked towards the other side of the pool with Sai following in her footsteps.

"Ok Sai we need to go over things yes?" Ino exclaimed looking for answers in Sai's face.

"Ok" Sai replied.

"Look I'm not entirely sure you understand the meaning behind 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' not that I don't want to be your girlfriend"Ino blushed and tried to hide her laugh.

"It's just that you can't go around saying things like that ... especially if you don't mean it" Ino exclaimed.

Sai stood there trying to comprehend what the blonde was trying to say, _Hmmmm she seems upset by the tone of her voice but her body language suggest she is happy _Sai thought to himself.

"I... I ... Um I'm sorry Ino I thought you were my friend and that you are my girl friend" Sai spoke softly.

Ino stood there crossing her arms, she knew she liked Sai but at the same time knew he doesn't quite understand the whole love relationship thing.

"I am your friend Sai but girlfriend means something completely different so let's just leave it at that" Ino responded back to Sai punching him and smiling.

The group of friends all stood there just gazing as Ino and Sai made their way back. Sakura looked over at Sasuke to catch him trying to be stealthy and laughed to herself.

_Even Sasuke-Kun is very intrigued just like the rest of us_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Well everyone can stop looking we aren't together!" Ino sarcastically said with a high pitch voice.

"Haha I knew it... Ino and Sai together? That's like saying Sasuke could become Hokage" Kiba mockingly laughed out loud.

And in a split second Kiba went flying face first into the pool with Sakura and Ino both punching the red fang canine boy so hard to which everyone started laughing.

"Shut up KIBA!" both Sakura and Ino screamed.

"Good to see nothing's changed haha, just like the old days" Shikamaru laughed.


End file.
